Madelyn Potter
Madelyn "Maddy" Isabella Potter '''is the oldest and only daughter of Lily and James Potter and older sister of the famous Harry Potter. She is the focus of the story My Heart Belongs To You written by ylvoene on Quotev. Biography Early Life (1978-1989) Madelyn was born to Lily and James Potter on May 6th, 1978. At once, the new parents appointed Remus Lupin and Marlene McKinnon as Maddy's godparents. Although she was considered to be an accident, both of her parents loved her unconditionally. When Maddy was two, a prophecy about her younger brother, Harry, was issued. This caused her entire family to go into hiding. She was present when Peter Pettigrew was appointed to be the Potter's Secret Keeper, as well as when her Godmother was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort. On Halloween, Madelyn was extremely grumpy about the fact that she could not go Trick or Treating and that Harry had been snuggling with her stuffed turtle. Later that night, her parents were murdered by Voldemort, and as a result, Minerva McGonagall brought her to Remus Lupin, a man she had not seen in a while, due to the thought of him being Voldemort's spy. Madelyn grew up in Celeries Cottage, which was near Ottery St. Catchpole. Unlike many other witches and wizards, Maddy attended a Muggle primary school, where she was constantly bullied about her oddness. Especially by a girl named Isabella Winkins. According to Maddy, she had "''kicked Isabella's sorry ass" ''and that resulted in Remus home schooling her. Hogwarts years (1989-1996) '''Maddy: ''"If it makes you feel any better, I was almost sorted into Slytherin,"'' George ll: ''"Really?" '' --Maddy's sorting Maddy began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1989 at the custom age of 11. There, the Sorting hat was torn between Slytherin or Gryffindor. Maddy requested to be in Slytherin, "''just to give my godfather a heart attack". ''She was placed into Gryffindor for her cheekiness. During the train ride to Hogwarts, Madelyn instantly became friends with the Weasley twins, Chase Underwood and Angelina Johnson. She also met Chloe Chang, although the two did not become close friends until their 6th year. 3rd year Madelyn shared a compartment with Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley on her way to Hogwarts. There, they discussed about the prisoner who escaped Azkaban, Sirius Black. Angelina made a comment about how, ''"If anyone was friends with Black, they were probably dead by now," ''Realizing her mistake, Angelina quickly apologized, but Maddy waved it off, pretending the remark had not fazed her. Fred, seeing Maddy's discomfort, quickly changed the topic, but it did not last very long. The train stopped halfway to Hogwarts, and the dementors began searching for Black. Maddy, Harry, and Ginny were the most affected by the creature (the two siblings had the worst past involving the night Voldemort killed their parents, and Ginny, had the worse experience from being under control by Tom Riddle, the year prior) and they were about to fall victim to it's Dementor Kiss when Remus produced a Patronus Charm and drove it away. Her crush on Fred Weasely slowly grew stronger through out her 5th year, which caused fall out with one of her closest friends, Chase Underwood. On Christmas, Fred commented that he did not receive a gift from Madelyn, which caused her to kiss him as ''"her Christmas present," '' They did not talk about it until a very eventful day after they kissed during the Quidditch match. Chase seemed to be ignoring Maddy, which greatly confused her. When she ran out of the castle (due to the fact that Chase was being a "''total asshole,") ''Fred followed her out. He managed to cheer her up, and as they were walking back to the castle, he finally asked her out. She happily accepted Category:Potter Family